Midsummer Mischief
by highland laurel
Summary: Mingo, Rebecca and Jemima spend an uneasy time eluding a Shawnee war party, dealing with a summer storm and the resulting high water, and Becky's fanciful tales.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The midsummer moon was just beginning to rise in the east. Mingo carefully placed his feet in the slippery, soggy soil of central Kentucky. The summer thunderstorm that had separated the five people continued to retreat to the east, grumbling. Behind him he could hear Jemima and her mother brushing against the various shrubs and bushes. They were stumbling with weariness.

They had waited out the storm inside a tiny cave. The three people squeezed together as the lightning streaked overhead and the rain sluiced down for nearly an hour. When the storm stopped they immediately struck out to find Daniel and Israel.

It was now an hour later and they were still searching.

Mingo glanced behind himself to watch the two women as they slid down the little incline to stand beside him. Becky's skirt was torn where she'd caught it on a blackberry bush and wet to her knees. Jemima's skirt was likewise wet, and her pretty face was smeared with soil and spotted with bug bites. Gnats buzzed around their heads as the last rays of the sun left the sky.

"Rebecca, I strongly suggest that we look for a drier place and make camp. It will be fully dark in an hour." Mingo jerked his head toward Jemima, who though standing was giving every evidence of imminent collapse. The tall red-haired mother turned to her daughter and linked her arm through the girl's. She nodded to the Cherokee beside her, her pretty blue eyes cast to the ground to hide her own fatigue.

"Sit here and rest, ladies. I will scout the immediate area and return once I've found suitable shelter." Mingo smiled at his two weary companions and disappeared into the darkening forest. He returned nearly an hour later, his face indicating his distress. Quietly he bent to Rebecca Boone where she sat dozing against a tree and murmured into her ear.

"There's no cave that I could find. There is a little rock overhang about a half-mile from here that would at least provide some overhead protection. I suggest that we hurry there and I pull evergreen branches for you and Jemima to serve as a bed. I'm sorry, but that's the best that I can do." Becky looked up into his troubled eyes and nodded.

"Don't worry, Mingo. I know you're doing all you can under the circumstances. We'll be fine." Becky's lips lifted into her typical smile, warm with affection for her Indian friend. Mingo stood and slipped into the forest. Becky pulled herself to her feet and helped Jemima stand. Wearily the two women followed Mingo. Soon they could hear him snapping small branches from the evergreens interspersed among the hardwoods.

The rock overhang was visible through the trees. Gratefully Becky and Mima sank onto the dry ground beneath it and leaned against the cold limestone behind them. Becky sat watching the tall Cherokee prepare their springy wilderness bed beside them. He wedged the supple branches together to keep them tight. After a half-dozen trips into the forest he was satisfied. He turned to Becky.

"That shouldn't be too uncomfortable for you." He bent to lift Jemima to her feet and supported Becky with his free hand. In the thin light of the moon she glanced at his face. His obvious distress caused her to hold his hand tightly.

"Mingo, it's not your fault that the stream rose and separated us from Dan and Israel. It's not your fault that the Shawnee picked the same path through the forest as we were traveling. You did what you had to do. So did Dan. We'll get over when the water goes down. Dan will find us. You know that." Once again she smiled into his taut face. He looked into her trusting eyes and nodded.

"But it is my fault that you and Jemima aren't with Daniel. If I hadn't suggested we go the round-about way the Shawnee wouldn't have been between us, and the storm wouldn't have caught us on this side of the stream."

"No Mingo. If I hadn't slipped and wrenched my knee we could have gone much faster. The storm wouldn't have stopped us over here." Becky saw him shake his head and smiled. "See, you won't let me accept the blame either. No one is really at fault for any of this. It's just a series of circumstances. That's all. Besides," her blue eyes sparkled in the brightening moonlight, "you wanted to show us the rock that looks like a nesting bird. It was rather special. You were right."

Mingo shook his head. "If I wasn't so full of fancy you'd be much safer and much more comfortable right now!"

Jemima chimed into the conversation, her soft voice filled with anxiety. "Mingo, I like seeing unusual things. I'll always remember it. Please don't feel bad because we're over here and Pa is across the stream." She smiled a sweet smile into Mingo's downcast face. "Let's forget that we're wet and tired and just enjoy being together."

Becky's voice was filled with affection as she spoke. "Besides Mingo, we like it that you're 'full of fancy'!"

Mingo smiled at them both. "You're right, both of you. I _am_ glad that you are here with me." His expressive face drew itself into an impish grin. "I may even have a story or two with which to entertain two such charming ladies as yourselves. But first…" Mingo reached into his pouch and produced a piece of jerky, handing it to Jemima with a flourish.

He handed another to Rebecca with a deep, courtly bow. Becky entered into the jesting mood and made a deep curtsey, her heavy skirt draping wetly around her legs. The three friends laughed together before Mingo melted into the forest to look for firewood. Mother and daughter tested their springy bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The flickering firelight lit the three faces. The little shelter was snug and comfortable. The three friends washed down their supper with rainwater dipped from a nearby stump. Mingo managed to club a startled rabbit as he gathered firewood and the little animal provided a bite for all three. The women's skirts were nearly dried and all three people were warm with food, fire, and friendship.

Mingo built a separate small fire and dropped handfuls of damp grass onto it to make a smudge against the swarming insects. Though it made breathing a little difficult, the dramatic lessening of the biting mosquitoes and gnats was worth the discomfort.

Rebecca gazed at the full round summer moon. Jemima followed her mother's lead and sat allowing her mind to wander. Mingo seemed drawn away from them into a world all his own. Becky glanced at her companion and smiled at her daughter. Then she set about lifting the gloomy mood from Mingo's shoulders.

"Jemima, remember the stories I used to tell you and Israel when the moon was full like it is tonight?"

"About the fairies dancing? Sure I remember. I looked for them every night for months every time the moon was full. Israel still does."

"You know Rebecca, we Cherokee have our own tales concerning the Little Folk." It seemed that Becky's efforts were bearing fruit. Mingo's expression was intense but no longer anxious. "Though we are wise enough to treat them with reverence and respect. They can be very unpleasant if they choose." Mingo's smooth voice contained a hint of warning.

"Irish fairies and little folk can be difficult too."

"Ma, remember telling me and Israel about changelings? Those stories still spook me. I know they aren't true, but I think about it whenever I'm around a fussy baby. Or when I see a child with pale skin and light eyes."

"I know, Mima. I'm a grown woman and I think about it too."

"I may regret asking, but what is a 'changeling'?" Mingo's voice was subdued but Becky could hear the curiosity behind his words. Her blue eyes sparkled in fun as she answered Mingo's question.

"A changeling child is a fairy child put in place of a human baby. Fairies come and take human children for their own because our children are far more robust and fair. The children are taken deep within the earth to live as fairies, lost forever to the world of men.

It's said that the changeling children are not only ugly but are disobedient and cruel. They do destructive things and bring harm to the world of men."

"What kind of harm?" In the firelight Mingo's dark eyes seemed to glow with a flame all their own. His black hair framed his face and both women could see the uneasiness in every line of their friend's tall body.

"Oh, they blight gardens, dry wells, salt the soil, spoil food. Sometimes they are blamed for sickness, especially in children. Those kinds of things."

"They have nothing to do with weather, then? Or larger events like wars?"

"Not as a general rule. But I've heard that they can cause people to have disturbing dreams. I suppose that a man having repeated nightmares _would_ be more likely to start a conflict with his neighbor. Don't you?"

Mingo lifted his head and stared into Becky's face. He nervously cleared his throat. "Cherokee people also believe in those who do harm. There is no being to compare to a changeling, though. They sound quite formidable."

"Yes, I suppose they would be. That's why it's so important to guard babies and children.

They should never be left alone until they can talk. That way they can't be exchanged. Some people are leery of having cats around children, too."

"Cats? Why? I've heard from some of my Oxford classmates that black cats are considered an omen of ill luck. But any cat is to be feared?"

"Well, not feared exactly. Just not left around a baby or small child." Becky lowered her voice as though reluctant to explain farther. Mischief made her blue eyes sparkle in the firelight. "It's said that a cat can drink the breath of life and kill a child. There are many tales of finding cats curled before the face of a dead baby, or on a dead child's chest with its face only an inch away from the child's mouth."

Mingo's eyes widened uneasily. He leaned over and placed another stick of wood on the little fire. Jemima bent her head and hid her smile. Mingo's face showed all his discomfort at what he considered a foolhardy discussion. She gently nudged her mother. Becky turned to her daughter questioningly. Mima gestured at their friend sitting beside them, silent and morose.

Becky nodded her understanding and leaned to place her hand on Mingo's arm. "Mingo, they are just stories. I suppose someone sometime long ago thought to explain their rowdy child by blaming their misbehavior on 'fairies'. And it's just coincidence that a cat was curled beside someone's dead child. Grieving and ignorant people blamed the cat, and the story was born."

Mingo nodded his acceptance but his expression did not change. "Rebecca, this entire discussion is unwise. It is always best to honor the unseen world. Talking lightly about such matters is_ not_ honoring them."

Rebecca's bright eyes looked long into Mingo's uneasy face, searching for the truth to his words. Mingo was known to the entire Boone family as a man with a highly developed sense of humor. Finally she decided that her friend was entirely serious in his reluctance to further discuss what he called "the unseen world".

Turning to Jemima, who was dozing with her back against the limestone wall behind her, Rebecca pulled her daughter to her feet and bade her lie on the springy evergreen boughs. She immediately followed, breathing deeply of the pleasing pine scent. The last thing her eyes saw was Mingo sitting before the dying campfire, his dark eyes staring at the flickering flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Rebecca!" Mingo's whisper pierced through the dream of swirling clouds and Becky's blue eyes tried to focus on her companion's anxious face. The only light came from the mid-summer moon long past its zenith. Morning could not be far away. Slowly she sat up on the pine boughs and nodded her head.

"The Shawnee are coming this way. I hear them down by the water."

Immediately Becky's face took on the expression of a frantic mother. "What do we do?" she asked, her fear causing her voice to be louder than Mingo thought safe. He placed his hand over her mouth warningly. She pulled it off and whispered again, "Mingo, tell me what to do."

"Take Jemima and climb a tree. I'll boost you up. Quickly!"

Becky jerked Jemima to her feet and the startled girl followed the pull on her arm with instant understanding. They ran to the nearest oak. Mingo quickly bent and took one of Jemima's small feet in his hands. Looking into her blue eyes he said, "Jemima, when I lift you, grab the nearest branch and pull yourself up. Understand?"

The girl nodded and readied herself for the flight. Seconds later she was safely in the oak and climbing higher. Mingo turned to Rebecca and knelt at her feet. But the tall redhaired woman shook her head and refused to place her foot in his hands.

"Mingo, I'm so much heavier than Mima. I don't think you can lift me. We'll have to think of something else."

"Rebecca, there is nothing else! Come here and don't argue with me. I can lift you. Maybe I can't do it a dozen times, but I can do it this once. Just don't fall out of the tree once I get you there!" Mingo's eyes flashed as he attempted to ease her fear. Rebecca shook her head in disbelief at his ability to jest at a time like this. But she did as he instructed. She placed her long-fingered hand on his strong shoulder and lifted her right foot into his cupped hands.

With a quick expulsion of breath Mingo flung Rebecca into the oak. She managed to grasp a branch but had difficulty pulling her body high enough to use her feet to support herself. She hung for several seconds trying to find a branch to brace her feet against. Mingo stood below her where he could break her fall if she lost her grip. Finally, Jemima managed to grab her mother's arm and pull her farther into the tree. Becky's flailing feet found a supporting branch and she leaned against the strong trunk, panting.

Looking down through the oak's screening leaves Becky waved to Mingo and the Cherokee quickly disappeared. The two in the tree soon heard a swishing sound. They exchanged a puzzled glance, then Becky's brow smoothed as she recognized what Mingo was doing. She leaned close and whispered to Jemima.

"He's taken apart our bed and is using one of the branches to erase our footprints."

Jemima nodded her understanding and climbed higher into the oak. Rebecca followed suit and together mother and daughter waited for the sunrise. The sky brightened noticeably and birds began their morning twittering. From her vantage point Becky tried to find Mingo. She scanned the miles of forest but all she could see was sky and trees. As she hugged the oak's trunk and balanced in the tree she became aware of muffled voices.

Looking down she could make out three brown bodies standing at the base of their tree. One of the warriors examined the bark of the oak, obviously looking for a sign of human passage. He glanced into the tree, but Becky's green skirt and Jemima's brown dress were effective camouflage so long as they did not move. Familiar with frontier dangers, both of them stayed completely still. The morning breeze had not yet begun to part their leafy cover. Several tense minutes passed, then the Shawnee moved on to the north.

A quarter of an hour later Mingo once again stood under the oak. Rebecca looked down and saw him there. He was examining the ground where the Shawnee had been. She dropped a green acorn down to get his attention. The hard little nut plunked him on top of his head and he quickly looked into the tree. Becky waved her hand and he returned the gesture. Carefully she began her descent to the lowest branches.

Reaching the bottom branches Becky faced a new challenge. She had never jumped from the branches of a tree and did not know how to accomplish the task. Mingo was once again grinning up at her, and his obvious enjoyment of her predicament irritated her. She scowled and carefully sat on the largest branch. From her vantage point she glared at the Cherokee below her.

"Now Rebecca, there's nothing to be afraid of. Just slide off the branch and I'll catch you."

"Oh no you won't Mingo! That's too far down."

"Rebecca, I am hurt! You don't trust me to catch you?" Mingo's upturned face was split into as wide a grin as the irritated woman had ever seen. The two stared at each other. Jemima arrived at the branch opposite her mother and also sat. Mingo stepped below her and gestured for her to jump. With a quick glance at her mother, Jemima slid off the branch and landed in Mingo's arms. He released his pent breath and gently set her on her feet. Then he again grinned up at the pretty redhead still perched in the tree.

"You see? It's not so difficult. Now it's your turn." Mingo opened his arms wide to indicate his readiness. Still Rebecca sat stubbornly in the tree. Jemima stepped forward and looked up at her mother.

"Ma, it's not hard. Mingo will catch you just like he caught me. Come on down."

Though Becky's expression continued to relay doubt, she nodded and inched forward on the branch. "Mima, stand away. If Mingo falls I don't want us falling on top of you."

Jemima obeyed and stepped a dozen feet away. Mingo gestured for Rebecca to slide, and taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she did. Mingo did indeed catch her as he promised, but just as she feared her weight was more than he could handle and they toppled over backwards. Blushing furiously Rebecca rolled off Mingo's tall body and sat several feet away, tugging her skirt down over her long shapely legs.

Jemima struggled to squelch her laugh but it bubbled to the surface and escaped in light little giggles. Mingo pulled himself into a sitting position and smiled into Becky Boone's

brilliant red face. Forest duff coated his entire back, from the top of his head to his heels. He stood and brushed it off, shook out his long black hair and walked to stand before Becky. He extended his hand with a gentlemanly flourish.

Rebecca couldn't help but smile at him. She allowed him to lift her up. Then she too brushed forest debris from her skirt and blouse. Mingo bent and retrieved his rifle. It was then that their close call hit Becky full force and she froze, her pretty eyes wide with knowledge. She grasped Mingo's arm with a painful grip.

"Mingo! If you hadn't heard them we'd be dead or captured. Or if you hadn't already packed the camp equipment they'd have found us. Where did you hide it?"

"I didn't. I took it with me up the tree."

"You climbed a tree with your rifle and pack? How'd you do that?"

Mingo's dark eyes twinkled and his dark eyebrows rose teasingly. "With help from the Little People. After you fell asleep last night I had a talk with them, asking their forgiveness for speaking so familiarly about them. They exacted a promise that I would be more careful in the future." Mingo patted her hand and she released his arm.

"Now, Mrs. Boone, Miss Boone, shall we find your missing relatives and head home?"

Arm in arm Rebecca and Jemima walked before Mingo. The bright summer morning was filled with birdcalls. A gentle summer breeze began to stir through the forest. Squirrels chattered above them. They stopped near a little spring and ate another piece of jerky each, then continued to try and find a place to ford the rushing stream.

Late morning found them at a likely place near where they had lost Daniel and Israel the day before. The flood had dissipated and left a large snag wedged against the near bank. Mingo laid his rifle and pack on the bank, then carefully stepped onto the largest log wedged in the snag. It bobbed but did not break away. From the end of the log he was able to leap to the opposite side of the stream. Retracing his steps he gathered his belongings and deposited them on the far bank.

"Rebecca! You and Jemima go and sit in the shade. I'm going to build you an extension to walk over. I'll only be gone a few minutes." Mingo disappeared into the forest. Becky and Mima sat in the shade swatting mosquitoes and gnats. Jemima turned to her mother with a question.

"Ma, I've always wondered something about Mingo. Can I ask you?"

"I doubt I know the answer, but ask anyway. What is it?"

"If he was raised in England how can he be so at home in the wild? I understand about Pa and Yadkin. They were raised in wilderness areas. But Mingo wasn't."

Rebecca sighed and gazed to the opposite bank where Mingo had melted into the forest. Then she turned to the slight girl at her side and smiled. "I think it's because Mingo wanted to belong to the wild. I've often heard him say things about being free. I've thought about it too, Mima. Remember, he was about twelve when his father took him. So he'd lived as a Cherokee since he was born."

"But he was in England for years! It must have been hard living here at first."

"I imagine that it was, in a way. But not in another. He wanted to be here. That's the difference. Do you know what I mean?"

Jemima looked into her mother's sky blue eyes and nodded. "That's what I think too, Ma. He _wanted_ to be here, he_ wanted_ to belong to the wild, he _wanted_ to be free. And so he is."

Rebecca patted Jemima's soft cheek and smiled at her daughter's understanding heart. She looked up as Mingo returned to the opposite bank dragging a large log. He tugged and pulled the heavy trunk until he got it wedged just where he wanted it. Then he tested the sturdiness by walking out into the stream and jumping up and down a half-dozen times. The makeshift bridge held his weight.

He called for Jemima to come across. The slim girl rose and balanced herself across the shifting logs. Mingo grasped her hand and helped her step onto the far bank. Then he turned to Rebecca and called encouragingly.

Rebecca prepared to follow her daughter. She took a deep breath and stepped onto the bobbing log. She caught her balance as her weight caused the log to sink in the water. A half dozen steps later the log rolled.

Glancing at Mingo for support, she found the Cherokee already halfway to her side. He stretched out his hand and she grabbed for it just as the log rolled again. This time she slipped. Mingo caught her arm and pulled her upright. He backed steadily across the second log, drawing Rebecca along with him. She looked down at the flowing water and stopped.

"Rebecca, don't look at the water. Look at the far bank. Look at Jemima. Jemima!" Mingo turned his head and called to the girl. She trotted to his right so she could better hear his instructions. "Stand right there so your mother can see you." He turned his face back to Rebecca's. "Now, Rebecca, see Jemima? Walk slowly. I'll support you. Just keep looking at Jemima. That's right."

Step by hesitant step Becky crossed the slippery log. When she was able to place her foot onto the bank she leaped and Mingo caught her. He steadied her body then released her to hug Jemima. Taking his rifle and pack, he led the way on toward Boonesborough. A half mile later they saw a small cave.

Mingo stopped suddenly and knelt to examine the ground. Behind him Jemima and Becky also stopped. He gazed upstream for several seconds, then looked into their worried faces and smiled. "Daniel and Israel were here just a short time ago. They spent the night in this cave. Now they are heading upstream, looking for us. Ladies, I know you're tired so here is my suggestion. You stay here and rest. I'll go after Daniel and bring him here to you. Is that an acceptable idea?"

Becky nodded instantly and returned Mingo's smile. She and Jemima gratefully entered the little cave and leaned back against the cool limestone walls. They both fell quickly asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Becky woke to find Daniel and Israel sitting before the entrance with a little cooking fire roasting a plump turkey. After many hugs and excited greetings, the family sat together and compared adventures.

"Weren't you worried at all Pa?" Jemima asked her tall father as he finished his tale about huddling with Israel while the rain poured from the afternoon sky.

"About what? You two? I knew you'd be alright with Mingo. I trusted him to find a way to keep you safe."

"Where is Mingo?" Jemima looked around curiously. Israel pointed with his dirty fingers.

"He went that way about a hour ago, right Pa?"

"That's right Israel. He'll be back, Mima. He said somethin' about fulfilling an agreement."

"An agreement?" Becky's red eyebrows rose suspiciously.

"That's what he said. I didn't know what he meant either, but he seemed eager to go. Now this turkey's about roasted and I reckon you two would like the first bite." Daniel's eyes sparkled in the firelight as he looked at his wife and daughter. He leaned forward and cut a slice of juicy meat for them. Israel received his slice. Then the family sat in silence and ate slice after slice of delicious turkey seasoned with salt and fresh air.

The lingering summer twilight sifted down as they sat listening to the bedding birds. Just before dark Mingo came striding into the camp with a pleased look on his face. Rebecca glanced at him and he gave her a knowing smile. She offered him a slice of turkey and Daniel poured a last cup of coffee. Mingo sat eating with an unreadable expression on his face. Becky was secretly curious about Mingo's "agreement" but she kept her thoughts to herself.

Hours later the Boones lay sleeping inside the snug little cave. Mingo remained outside as was his habit, curled upon a bed of ferns beneath a towering sycamore. Rebecca slept restlessly, an unanswered question troubling her slumber. Finally in resignation she rose and slipped to the mouth of the cave. Bathed in moonlight the trees stood sentinel in the summer forest. Suddenly Rebecca started as Mingo silently appeared at her right elbow.

With a sly smile the man grasped the woman's arm and together they walked farther into the sleeping forest. After a hundred yards Mingo stopped and released Rebecca's arm. "Well, Rebecca, ask the question that you are dying to ask."

"I don't know what you're talking about! I just can't sleep."

Mingo's smile was irritatingly wide and his eyes sparkled in the moonlight. "Rebecca……I know you better than that. Daniel told you that I was fulfilling an agreement. Am I correct?"

Rebecca's eyes widened and she reluctantly nodded her head. "So, you want to know what agreement I fulfilled, and with whom. Don't you?" Mingo's face was lit with a self-satisfied grin. Against her better judgment Becky nodded. Mingo's grin widened and he fairly radiated glee.

"Alright, Rebecca Bryan. You purposely filled my head with thoughts of Little Folk and otherworldly beings, didn't you? I know that many of you settlers like to talk about us superstitious Cherokee. But you are also highly superstitious yourselves."

"Consider Amos Brandt's rabbit's foot. Cincinnatus won't accept a payment of thirteen cents. The blacksmith keeps a horseshoe above his door. Tolliver won't walk under a ladder."

"Remember the panic you all felt when the 'witch' came among you? I admit that I was caught up in it too, but that's not my point. I've seen_ you_ throw salt over your shoulder and walk around black cats. One evening I saw you make a wish and toss a coin into your well. We all have our tales of strange happenings and strange beings."

"I know that most people like to try and scare others. It seems to be a universal tendency. I DID make an agreement……with myself. I turned the tables on you. You wondered if I'd made an agreement with the Little Folk, didn't you? Admit it. I've caught you fairly, Rebecca Boone."

Reluctantly Becky's mind processed Mingo's words. She lowered her head and glanced at her friend from under her brows. His light laughter drifted through the moonlight and caught her squarely. She couldn't hold back then and added her laugh to his. Together they walked back toward the cave.

Before the little cave Becky turned to the Cherokee at her side. "Mingo, I want you to know how glad I am that you were with me and Mima these past two days. If I have to be separated from Daniel, there is no one else I'd rather be with."

Mingo's teeth shone in the moonlight as he smiled broadly. "Mrs. Boone, it has been my pleasure." He bowed and handed her into the shadowy cave. She stepped quietly to Jemima's side and leaned back against the wall. Seconds later her breathing steadied and she was asleep.

Outside in the moonlight Mingo sat on guard. All around him the midsummer night was alive with sound. The breeze teased the leaves and lifted the hair on his forehead. Smiling to himself he saluted the Little Folk and all the creatures of the Other World.

"Goodnight to you all, whatever you may be. One thing is certain. You keep our world a very interesting place." Once again his teeth flashed in the bright summer moonlight.

"And on Becky Boone's behalf, I thank you."


End file.
